In GBP Pat. No. 2 003 870 compounds of the formula ##STR7## are disclosed wherein
R stands for hydrogen, halogen, alkyl containing 1 to 4 carbon atoms, hydroxy, nitro, amino, carboxy or a carboxylic acid derivative group, PA1 R.sup.1, R.sup.2 and R.sup.4 stand for hydrogen or alkyl containing 1 to 4 carbon atoms PA1 R.sup.3, R.sup.5 and R.sup.6 represent hydrogen or PA1 R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 and/or R.sup.5 and R.sup.6 together form a further chemical bond, PA1 m stands for 1, 2, 3 or 4, PA1 stands for 0, 1, 2 or 3 and the dotted line represents an optionally present further bond.
The compounds disclosed in the above patent specification show CNS activity, particularly analgesic activity.
We have now found that the new compounds according to the invention--not disclosed specifically in the above British patent specification--show an outstanding bronchodilatory activity without possessing CNS activity.
It is also known that 6,7,8,9,10,12-hexahydroazepino[2,1-b]quinazoline-12-one of the formula ##STR8## displays bronchodilatory activity (Drugs of the Future 1981, 6, 362).